West Side Gang (Little Lulu)
The West Side Gang is a gang featured in the Little Lulu series. It and the Fellers are rival clubs. The West Side Gang's debut in the Little Lulu Show was in The Little Tornado, and it once again had an antagonistic major role in Little Sew And Sew. Personality The West Side Gang's members are mainly (if not all) cruel. They want to cause harm to their victims, and will stop at nothing to do so. No female member of the gang has been confirmed to exist. Confirmed Members *Butch (leader) *Mickey *Spike *Mike *Slug *Guggy Known Victims *Lulu Moppet *The Fellers (primary target) **Tubby Tompkins **Iggy Inch **Willie Wilkins **Eddie Stimson *Gloria (Little Sew and Sew) *Annie Inch (Little Sew and Sew) Appearances The Little Tornado The West Side Gang debuted in The Little Tornado, where its leaders (Butch, Mickey, and Spike) trash the Fellers's clubhouse. Lulu does not know it had invaded the clubhouse (Her assumption was that the Fellers were tearing down their clubhouse to move.) until she sees that the Fellers themselves have escaped the attack, but their possessions have been destroyed. Tubby, the Fellers's leader, then decides to get restitution for the West Side Gang's actions on his club. Tubby then admits Lulu into his club after she unwittingly fools him into thinking she has super strength. The West Side Gang is eventually defeated when Tubby, his comrades, and their clubhouse are tossed onto the West Side Gang's clubhouse. Butch and his cronies ditch their now-wrecked clubhouse after Lulu rips the door in order to verify whether Tubby and his club are okay or not. Little Sew And Sew In Little Sew And Sew, the West Side Gang returns, still operational. Annie and Gloria wind up as the West Side Gang's first target, and then it strikes the Fellers's clubhouse again. Annie winds up having her doll's arms tangled up, while Gloria gets her dress dirty as she fights back (Annie says she would wash the dress, and it would be good as new when Gloria reveals what happened.). Lulu eventually learns of their problem when she sees them crying and bruised up. The girls then plot their revenge against the West Side Gang, just as Butch and his cronies finish flooding the Fellers's clubhouse. After getting battered by the Fellers's soaked (yet still alive) bodies, the girls reveal that the West Side Gang is at it again. Tubby and his friends try to stop a counterattack due to their meek state. The West Side Gang is eventually defeated when its leaders tear their trousers on a nail in their attempt to give chase over a fence, Lulu sews the bullies together, and their former victims bombard them with water balloons. Trivia *The West Side Gang's relationship with the Fellers is similar to Wario's with Mario. *Whether the West Side Gang's members are Pure Evil or not is unknown, though it is known that they have not shown redemption yet. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Gangs Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful